magnetixworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kerachoene
=Kerachoene Kerachoene is spelled and pronounced very different ways but the proper way to pronounce it is (kara-cone) he is a minor charactor but made a big appearance in the movie (what else) Kerachoene. and here i have the full story of kerachoene!!!!!! but their are no periods...sorry. Story Planet Kerachoene =Long, long ago in our galaxy a young man was about to be born into a creation hero. on the planet cd3 two parents live for their egg or do they no one knew that their planet was to its done the planets center core exploded all off the technology already inventions already made gone, gone, gone, nothing was left except the egg it flew across the galaxy to find its destiny a discarded meteor was floating towards a discarded planet the egg broke; a small worm like although stretchable substance broke out BAM! (dust slowly disappears ) “hmm?”. the worm slowly slithers towards a water formation (a ocean) he gets a faint smile looks down spreads his arms apart and acts elemental swoosh the water separated and land came up in the shape of a ninja star “woe” he said he called the land poke’ land it wasn’t enough so he stretched into a tree; billions of trees, all over the place. !!!!!! People, people, KERACHOENE!!! First kerachoene exploded into people with the names of galeei, manocaris, and tini timi, more were added on after that but those were the first ones oh I forgot elgym; elgym has a severe cerebral condition and kerachoene needs to find a way to fix him but, by now kerachoene is almost adult and now he is in full form almost and now on island poke’ there are hundreds of people kerachoene loves it or does he on the other side of the earth a storm rolls in “kerachoene listen I will destroy your planet if you don’t make people on other parts of the earth.” WHAT!!! He said excitedly as quick as a salmon trying to get up stream he jumps up into the black air BOOM!!! The colonies explode and there are people coming left and right “you have proven your destiny” said the cloud “what is your name?” kerachoene asked fearfully THUNDERUZ he said hmm I’ve heard of you live at the great water fountain “err” “I have been offended by you saying such language” sorry said kerachoene I shall not destroy your planet FOR NOW! Friends? Indeed thunderuz said. But kerachoene didn’t know what was coming from the public transportation kerachoene stared at the dust coming from the horizon train!!!!!! He said peopled scattered all over the place. The train stops and someone gets dropped off the dust clears away a young man with no eyes but seems to be able to see and a cowboy hat he looks up “may I speak to the owner of this worl- I mean island how did he get over here kerachoene wandered *GASP* ghost train he says softly plunk!! An arrow strikes the board behind kerachoene hmm hmm hmm what do we have here my old friend kerachoene… how’ve you been buddy holly!!! Who are you? My name is… well that is not important now he jumps up into the air throws his hat off and his black coat also the first thing the man did was he dug out stilts stood on them an made a small speech “my great people build” “WHAT!!!!” HIS PEOPLE kerachoene thought wait what was that last thing he just said but he was to late he got up and scrambled around asking people what is happening he met up with galeei ha, ha, ha this is fun what is so funny and more important what are you doing!!! Didn’t you hear the man he said in his best impression of the man “build pipes, pipes everywhere underground and destroy the planet” why would you listen to him (shrugs) I don’t know he turns around and leaves woe, woe, woe, woe, woe wait!!!!! He sees a pin like robot in his head WAT!!! Do ya want kera I told you not to call me that kera pttt hahaha ZZZZZAAAAAPPPP!!!!!!!!! OWWEE (TURNS TO A DUST PILE) kerachoene looks up its elgym’s house he runs inside elgym I need help eely *sigh* you can’t talk I forgot sigh, sigh, sigh ellllll sigh huh oh I’m mythical I forgot zap!!! I’m better elgym said “of course” kerachoene replied they run outside pipes, pipes, pipes everywhere kerachoene flies to thunderuz’s kingdom which is fountain of silky water flowing through ‘oh king thunderuz please accept this offering if I sell the earth and give it to a new owner will you-you kill me?” (Smiles) “I won’t kill you ''if'' you create me a new fountain” “I’m selling the earth” I’LL TAKE IT (both look back) a small man that has a cape on is standing there “you got it dude” kerachoene says *gasp* he looks back hmm never mind lets go crrrrrr!!! The fountain floats into midair let’s make a new planet…- “kerachoene?” yeah I want you to have this hea-thunderus!!! “Why aren’t you talking all bibly” “errrrr” never mind. So, anyway I want to give you this “oww” it hurts my ey-ARE YOU DONE!!!!! Yes “mm hm well any way I want you to have this”—HEARTAREAMER” “””””''YESS THAT IS A HEARTAREAMAR''”””” SOOORY “yeah right” lets split it “no wait kera” sheeeeennnnn hey where’s the top of the heartaremeter idk who cares gasp boing boing boing owno “now I will take over the earth AND, blaa” IT WENT IN HIS MOUTH.= =TO BE CONTIUED THE END